Ninjago Garmadon's secret
by Withlovenya
Summary: Lloyd haves a sister! Will those two get along? Or they will become enemies? Find out!


"GAMADON'S SECRET"

Lloyd felt as the fire came to his hands. He and the ninjas were fallowing the skeletons until they saw Lord Garmadon.

"What the heck?"- said Kai

"Why did you bring us here?!- shouted Lloyd

"What a way to greet your father"- whispered Garmadon

"For your peace I have something to inform you about".

"What?"- asked Jay

"I'm afraid that some one is trying to have revenge against me"- said Garmadon turning around.

"Who?"- asked Cole

"I cannot tell you, but Lloyd,"- Garmadon paused for effect

"What, what?!"- said Lloyd

"I don't know how to tell you, Lloyd"

"You have a sister"

(dramatic sound)

"What?!"- shouted Lloyd

"Yes, Lloyd"- said Garmadon as he suspected Lloyd to react like that.

"B-but why, how?"- said socketed Lloyd

"I need to you to take her with you"- said Garmadon

"Her name is Violet"

"But what I'm sup-"

"Shh"- said Garmadon

"Violet I can hear you"

"Come out"

"Yes father"- said a girly voice

In that moment a girl came out of the back of a rock. Unlike her brother she had black hair and she had pale skin. As she moved her light brown eyes to Lloyd. She gave a devilish smile to the ninja.

"Violet, this is your brother, Lloyd"- presented Garmadon

"You will stay with them, you hear?"

"Yes father"- said Violet

"Good"- said Garmadon disappearing

"Ah, hi"- said Jay

"I'm Jay"

''Greetings I'm Zane"

"I'm Kai"

"I'm Col-"

"No need to present yourselves, I all ready know you"- said Violet

"You do?"- said the ninja all the same time

"Yes, my father told me about you"- said Violet with a frown in her face

"Well Violet, I hope you and I get know each other"- said Lloyd

Then Violet turn her head to see if anyone was hearing their conversition.

"Look, I don't mean to make any relationship with any of you, unless I have to. Is that clear?"- said Violet

The ninja nodded as Violet turnned an walked away.

"Can she talk to us like that?"- said Cole angrily

"I don't know, but I belive this is gonna be like starting again with Lloyd"- said Zane worried

Two weeks later...

"Violet!"

"Violet!"

"Violet!"

"Violet!"

"He he he"- laughed Violet while she hide

"What she did to you this time?"- asked Nya

"She put chili in MY cake!"- said, no, shouted Cole red fulled his face

"And while I was making spinjitzu she throw a cold water bucket to me!"- said Kai

(ok lets make this clear, im bored to continue writing like this so I'll change it. ok?)

Zane's (pov)

I can't belive this! I'm not usually I'm not this angry, but Violet took my batery charger and I can't find it anyware. I bet the others are in the same mood like me. And let me say Violet is WORSE than Llod, and unfortunately she is also good in hiding so we can't find her anywere. Even Lloyd is mad because she painted his dragon pink.

Violet's (pov)

Ha ha ha ha! They so fall for it! When I was living with dad no one fall in my pranks, but these guys are soooo funny! I don't really like pink but I know Lloyd dosen't neither ( how does she know?, you'll be asking, well like all boys Lloyd doesent like pink). And I'm really good at hiding so they will never find me, well not unt-...!

Jay's (pov)

We just capture Violet, he was hiding in the cloth washer( how creative!). She is gona pay for disassemble MY race car. It was so perfect, bye bye race car. Anyway we are gonna take her to Sensie Wu and see what kind of punishment he is gonna gave her. :

no ones (pov)

As Cole was holding Violet on his shoulders, she was traying to kick his belly to run away. They all enter to Sensie's room.

"Let go off me!"- she commended

"Again?"- asked Sensie Wu

They all nodded, except Violet, of course.

"Let her go, Cole"- said Sensie

Cole let go Violet who crambeled to the floor.

"Hey!"- she groaned

"Sorry"- said Cole with fake worry

"Violet, we had a talk about this, right?"- said Sensei

"Yes uncle"- said Violet lowing her head

"And what did we talk about?"

"That I promised not to do it again"- said Violet

"Right, and what happened?"

"That I twisted fingers"- said Violet in a whisper

Violet's (pov)

I got so punished, and the ninjas look satisfied, I hate when they look like that. So for all the pranks I made I got to clean the whole bountry(yay). Well all of them have those looks except Lloyd, he looks, proud?

Lloyd (pov)

Violet reminds me of myself. So curious, so funny and so good at hiding, but like I did she needs to maturate. I want to take her training. But I regret, what if intead of teaching her how defend herself, I teach her to become the our worst enemy? I can't risk me or the rest of the team. I need to think this a little more.


End file.
